sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarshield Legion Wiki:People
This project page is for articles of people from the Scarshield Legion universe. These are mostly characters of the players on the server, but it can also feature some NPC-s or characters that do not exist in-game at all, if they are related to some RP plots. Feel free to post articles of your own characters! The structure of the articles The main text * Introduction: The article should start with an introduction of the person. It should start with the character's full name, highlighted, and then describing in one or two sentences who or what he/she is. For example: **'Warlord Snicka' is a troll stalker and former leader of the Heritage of Zandalar. *'Biography': Continue with the person's biography, beginning with the birth, but focusing on the recent years, and completing with his/her current position. *'Appearance and personality': Describe the character's appearance in a few words, and his/her typical personality traits and hobbies. Do not go into much details in the personality part, to keep the encyclopedic style. *'Relationships': This part is about the character's connection to other people. It should consist of three parts: Family, Friends and Enemies. *'Comments': This is going to be the funny part: you can post your own RP character's in-character opinion of the article's subject, in this case, that specific person. For example: **''She be da kindest barmaid I eva' met - I always give 'er a tip!'' - Snicka on Vypra Information box You can add an information box about the character. Use Template:Person for the standard person infobox! It should involve the following information: *'Name:' the character's full name. *'Gender:' obviously, male or female. *'Race:' another obvious point. *'Age:' the character's current age. In undead's case, add both the age they died, and the number of years they spent as unliving beings. *'Occupation:' what the person does. It can be the character's class, profession or political/military position. *'Titles:' a fancy name that person uses. *'Affiliation:'' the faction/guild/organization the character belongs to, and is loyal to. *'Status:' alive/lost/dead/etc. Categories In the end, add the following categories to the article: *People *The person's race Notability Although you can write an article about any character on SSL, articles about notable people are more welcome. Who are notable people? *Leaders and officers of notable roleplaying guilds. *Organizers of notable roleplaying events (such as: council gatherings, pub nights, storytelling events, festivals, etc.) *People who became famous/infamous among the roleplaying community for some reason (which should be an in-character reason - such as being a dangerous criminal, a town's fool, or everyone's friend; but not an out-of-character reason, such as being an entertaining/annoying person on the game chat/forums). List of notable people Alliance Since I played Horde, I know much more Horde characters, feel free to expand the Alliance list! * Arod Gryphon * Drakonis Stormfront * Emanee Duskfollower * Falren Hiddenshadow * Ilanowyr * Liesje * Merke Felbane * Morgalyen * Namine Moonflight * Nec Demonwretcher * Pilus Malbridge * Siheld Heatbreeze * Tyragon Shadowmourn * Vainia * Xariandra Nordring Horde * Alaster Grymm * Brok'thar * Cato * Crowley * Dracanos * Fathius Archnazg Magnark * Gurfang * Gellion Greymane * Hinun Earthmane * Katalmach Duskclaw * Liontooth Grimtotem * Lushan * Opathu Two-Smile * Quintilius * Ryleen * Samantha Gizzlesprock * Shadowtroll * Snicka * Speatus Crimsonwolf * Suulas Var'nedris * Tally Wakker * Tivak * Vexacus * Vypra * Yrjial Stormscream * Zanick